


As Long As I Have You

by CloudyWingless



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, just some sappy story, little Hiro, little Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyWingless/pseuds/CloudyWingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They never saw the oncoming car. They never expected the roads to be slick from the freshly fallen rain. They never thought a drunk driver would be so proud to speed up and hit them head-on.” The story of how Tadashi Hamada became who he is today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As I Have You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a story for my creative writing class. I changed it so it’s a fanfiction now!

They never saw the oncoming car. They never expected the roads to be slick from the freshly fallen rain. They never thought a drunk driver would be so proud to speed up and hit them head-on.

Yet tragedies happen…

‘A Young Couple Killed in a Car Crash’ was the headline of the newspaper. I couldn’t bare to look at how my mom and dad were brutally killed abandoning me and my little brother. I knew my Aunt and Grandmother were over now to tell us the news, but I couldn’t sleep. The same thought went through my head 'what am I going to do?’ Mom left me here to take care of my kid brother, yet I can barely take care of myself…

My little brother is only three years old. He couldn’t comprehend why our parents didn’t come home last night. Maybe it was just denial or his sweet, innocent mind was repressing the thoughts. He ran around this morning with his light brown teddy bear clutched tightly in his small hands and followed me around as if I was a mother hen.

“Dashi,” his small voice chimed, “When is Mommy and Daddy coming home?”

I’m only ten years old, how am I supposed to be mature enough to tell him?My heart continued to shatter every time my sweet little brother would ask that question. I lost everything that made me feel safe.

“H-Hiro, uh…” I tried to sugarcoat the harsh truth, but my brain was as scrambled as eggs. I simply knelt down and wrapped my arms tightly around the small boy and pulled him close.

“Dashi look, Aunt Cass is here!” Hiro smiled. I turned my head to see my Aunt and Grandmother trying to hold back their tears.

“H-hey Hiro,” Aunt Cass faked a shallow smile for us.

“Dashi says that Mommy and Daddy are gone, when will they be back?” the innocent boy asked.

Aunt Cass could barely keep her composure at the sight of the boy. She bit her lip trying to hold back her tears

“Never, honey,” Grandma said knocking the smile off of Hiro’s face.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“It means-” the elderly woman took a deep breath to remain calm, “they’re dead." 

Time stood still for a second as we were all hit with the truth. Hiro let his teddy bear slip from his hands as he shed his first mourning tear. I only held him closer as he began to sob. Yet I wanted to be held and coddled because I feel like I’m about to explode; but I know Hiro needs me to be strong. He is all I have left…

That day, Grandma came to live with us while Aunt Cass set up times for the funeral and the wake. Hiro refused to leave his room for anything except the bathroom. The poor kid was so traumatized that he wouldn’t even eat!  
Grandma and I sat in the living room watching some cartoons on Cartoon Network. We were also accompanied by the soft sounds of sobbing emitting from Hiro’s room.

"Tadashi, you should go talk to him,” Grandma said.

“But he wants to be left alone,” I sighed, “Plus I’ve tried and he slams the door in my face." 

"He doesn’t want to be alone. He’s scared and confused, and he needs his big brother. Understand?” she said bluntly. Grandma was never really one for sentimental talk.

“A-alright.”

I grabbed Hiro’s teddy bear that he left in the living room and a small pack of his favorite candy, gummy bears. Then I slunk up the stairs to his room and gently knocked on the door.

“Go away!” he yelled from his room.

“Come of Hiro, I have Teddy and some gummy bears,” I tempted him.

There was a beat of silence as the three year old pondered his options and the possible outcomes. Hiro is extremely smart for his age, he can do my homework and he hasn’t even learned the material.

Then the door creaked open ass he let me in. Once I entered, I saw how his blinds were closed and his plate of food was untouched. I set Teddy down on his unmade bed and he jumped up to embrace the bear like it was his life.

“Look Hiro, we need to talk,” I said as I sat down on his bed.

“No,” he mumbled into the stuffed bear.

“I know your upset about what happened, so am I,” I grabbed him by his arm and pulled him up to face me, “But we need to stick together. Just because Mom and Dad aren’t around, doesn’t mean the world stops. I’m always here for you, until the end of him I’ll be here to hold you and laugh with you and cry with you. Hiro, you’re my little brother, I’ll protect you." 

Hiro looked up at me with his red and puffy eyes with his lower lip trembling. I ran my fingers though his shaggy brown hair and smiled at him.

"You mean it?” he asked.

“Of course silly,” I bent down and kissed his forehead, “I love you." 

I curled myself around Hiro protectively and massaged his scalp by playing and tugging on his hair to calm him down enough to sleep. The boy fell into a deep sleep quickly in my arms, and I followed after…

~~~

The funeral rolled around on a gloomy day. The ice cold drops of water burned my skin as I stood out by the grave. Hiro clung to my pant leg and hid behind me. I couldn’t help but stare at the grave saying 'Here lies Kyoko Matsumi-Hamada, beloved wife, sister, and mother’ and 'Here lies Jackson Hamada, beloved husband and father.' 

I started to have trouble breathing from the pain and misery clogging my throat. Tears dribbled down my cheeks as I heard Hiro sob louder…

I always felt like Mom and Dad were coming back. They would drive up to us and scoop us in their arms and go home. I’m still waiting for them to come and kiss my forehead and tell how good I’ve been for being so strong. I’m still praying that this is all some sick twisted nightmare and I’ll wake up any minute now and run to Mom and Dad… Sadly I’m not so lucky…

I felt someone rest their hand on my shoulder as an umbrella opened above Hiro and I. It turned out to be Aunt Cass and Grandma holding us close to them. 

"Tadashi,” Aunt Cass said, “You don’t have to be strong anymore, you’re allowed to cry.”

“No, Mom and Dad would want me to stay strong for Hiro,” I shook my head gently.

“Sweetie,” she sighed with a small smile, “They would want you to be strong, but be strong enough to cry in front of your brother to show him that it’s alright.”

In that moment, I fell to my knees letting the mud stain my nice dress pants, and buried my face in my hands. My emotions ran free as I uttered, “Mommy, Daddy, why did you leave us?” Then I began to sob.

“It’s okay Dashi,” Hiro wrapped his slightly chubby arms around me, “I have your back, like you have mine." 

I couldn’t help but crack a smile at him quoting me. I’m so happy that I still have him, and I will protect him, even if it kills me in the end. 

~~

A few months later, Grandma fell ill and was transferred to a hospital. Hiro and I moved in with Aunt Cass in her nice loft where he and I shared a room. Hiro was having a difficult time transitioning to the new changes, he wouldn’t speak to anyone but me and Teddy. Aunt Cass even set up some therapy sessions for him since we could see the depression and confusion resonating off of the poor boy. 

"Hey Hiro,” I smiled as I joined him on the couch to watch some cartoons. Hiro greeted me with a gloomy look. He pulled his knees close to his chest, but not too close since his teddy bear was in his lap. 

I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. Hiro groaned in frustration when I did that and put the remote out of his reach.

“Hiro, talk to me, what’s wrong?” I asked.

“Nothin…” he trailed off looking away from me. 

“Hiro Hamada, answer me now!” I was frustrated and tired from his constant gloomy and stand-off attitude towards me, “I know your sad, but don’t you think I am too? I keep going on! I keep smiling because Mom and Dad would have wanted us to be just like we are!" 

Hiro continued to give me the ice cold shoulder.

"Oh well, you leave me no choice… I’m not giving up on you,” I smirked as I pulled him onto my lap and spider my fingers up his sides. He let out a loud and glorious laugh, something this apartment has been missing for months. 

“Dashi no!” he shrieked as I continued to tickle him. His giggles were like music to my ears; sweet refreshing tune that I couldn’t seem to get out of my head… Maybe even the sunshine breaking through a gloomy day.

“There’s that smile!” I stopped ticking him and let him punch my chest lightly, “I told you I wasn’t giving up on you." 

"Yeah, yeah,” he was still catching his breath, but a HUGE smile plastered to his small face, “Thanks, for not giving up on me.”

“That’s what brothers are for!” I chuckled.

I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV again to watch some weird new show on Disney Channel. Hiro placed himself on my lap again, reclining back against me and propping his feet up on the glass coffee table.

“I love you, Dashi,” he said looking up at me.

“And I love you too Hiro,” I smiled and placed a small kiss on his cheek, since that’s what Mom and Dad used to do after they said 'i love you’ to us, “Never forget that. I will always be here with you, just like Mom and Dad are still here with us, in our hearts." 

"Dashi, your so weird,” Hiro laughed and pushed my face away from him. 

We spent the blissful afternoon watching some stupid show and joking about how weird I was… It seemed to make Hiro smile, and that’s all that mattered. 


End file.
